


Thoughts In The Rubble

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chase realizes what he'd be missing without Spicer, Jack has mental illnesses, M/M, There is only a little gore and it's not really described, but just to be safe, trigger warning for slightly suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Jack was feeling extremely heavy headed and suddenly realized that this was probably going to be it for him.TW: Slight Gore, depressive thoughts
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Thoughts In The Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to post some more stuff while I'm writing some new things.
> 
> If you want to help choose what Multi-Chapter fic I work on next, use this link!  
> https://forms.gle/dD6Qq7X3cGasvVn4A

Jack was feeling extremely heavy headed and suddenly realized that this was probably going to be it for him.

The showdown that day had taken place on a rather unstable mountainside with many caves that looked as if they were going to collapse at any moment. This thinking was correct as when Jack flew into one to avoid some falling boulders that surely would have killed him much faster, the tunnel slightly caved in, half burying Jack in a mound of heavy rocks and dirt.

He had already been injured from the last several showdowns in the last two weeks, and his body had already been close to giving out and leaving him bedridden for at least two weeks at that point, but he kept pushing it, refusing to let his weak, albino body control what he could and couldn’t do.

He tried to open his eyes, finding that he could only see black no matter what he did, and he could barely reach out his non broken arm in some semblance of trying to find help. He soon just relaxed, sighing softly. He supposed that he deserved this.

Jack was already a very troubled teen, and anxiety, paranoia, and depression were not a good combination in a young adult who was constantly ridiculed because he couldn’t physically fight or because he consistently failed in being the evil he proclaimed to be. So, to him, death was rather forgiving than continuing to fail all those he looked up to.

He supposed his parents would miss him, at least his mom, who still attempted to send gifts and see how he was every few months. His Granny was already dead, so he knew she wouldn’t be sad. Maybe to see him so soon in the afterlife, but whatever.

The Monks might feel bad, but only because they sort of indirectly caused this to happen. They had been the ones throwing the rocks down at him, so he assumed they would blamed themselves to an extent. Wuya wouldn’t care, as he was just a failure in her eyes. Hannibal definitely wouldn’t care. The bean would probably laugh at his painful, untimely death.

Now… Chase Young… In recent years, they had sort of reached an understanding and a weird sort of companionship. Jack had calmed down as he grew older, still idolizing the man, but now being able to hold an eloquent conversation that exhibited his true genius. Chase also seemed to calm down a bit when he realized that Jack truly wouldn’t go against him because of his devotion, and learned that the only reason Jack had betrayed him during the spider fiasco was because the teen had a crippling case of arachnophobia.

Chase might miss him for their conversations, but he doubted it would go beyond that. Chase still disliked him greatly and only put up with Jack when he was in a whimsical mood and wanted to have an intelligent conversation with someone that wouldn’t screech at him because they thought his opinions were wrong and wouldn’t allow for an intellectual debate.

Otherwise, Jack doubted anyone would miss him if he died right there and then.

He didn’t really know how long he had been lying there, buried in the rubble as his breathing slowly became shallower. It certainly was a painful death, since his body was still somehow holding out, even though he was sure his ribs were crushed and there was a rather sharp rock jabbing through his side, making his blood hot and sticky as it pooled under him and absorbed into the dirt. He was sure he was even paler than he usually was, what with all the blood loss and concussion.

What surprised him was when there was a rather panicked sounding voice calling out for him. He let out a tiny gasp as he shifted, trying to get at least a little more comfortable as he died. That seemed to be enough for the person to not only locate him, but know he was still alive for the time being.

He felt the weight that was pinning most of his body down be lifted and he was carefully pulled to a weirdly cold body. He realized it was probably because he was laying against metal, but his brain wasn’t quite working enough for him to recognize who this person was.

He could hear voices calling his name, trying to see if he were still somewhat responsive, but the most he could do was let his head lull towards the armored chest that held him close. A deep voice cussed at this and he let out a pained cry as he was picked up, his breathing picking up and making him panic. A hand on his temple helped him to calm enough, but he gritted his teeth as he was moved around a bit, his back and legs screaming in pain. He was sure that if he did survive this that he would be crippled or paralyzed and unable to use his legs.

It was then that he finally let the darkness of sleep take him, feeling a wave of magic transport him away from where he was sure he was going to die.

It felt like forever when he finally woke up. He groaned, his entire body in excruciating pain from the cave in. He was suddenly surprised.

_He was alive?_

He wondered what happened, as the last thing he really remembered was trying to keep his body lax in a way to prevent any unnecessary pain from moving his injured body. He also realized that he really couldn’t see, as he finally opened his eyes and was faced with darkness. But that darkness was soon replaced by a bright light and he squinted, groaning at the light flooding his vision. He closed his eyes again and looked away as best he could.

When he managed to open his eyes again to actually see, he was disappointed to see Omi standing at his bedside, holding a soft looking silk cloth that was probably covering his eyes so he could sleep better. He looked away from the small monk as he was quickly pestered by him, demanding to know if he was okay.

Jack, however, had stopped listening as soon as he looked to his other side to see a sleeping Chase Young desperately clutching his good hand, even in his sleep. The man looked exhausted and like he hadn’t quite bathed or kept up with his usual regimen if the scales blooming across his skin were anything to go by.

Jack turned and glared at Omi, effectively shutting the small male monk up and making him leave the room. Once Jack was alone with Chase, he softly sighed. Why was Chase there? It was clear he was at the Xiaolin Temple, but yet Chase was sitting devotedly at his bedside, enough so that the man wouldn’t even go home for five minutes to get some of his Lao Mang Lone soup!

Gently, as to not wake the warlord, he sat up. He took his hand from the man, only to gasp in shock when it was quickly grabbed back, and he was pulled into a warm chest. He groaned softly from pain, his back really hurting from the movement, but he didn’t argue as he allowed his head to be pressed to the soft silk of Chase’s shoulder. The warlord’s armor was on the other side of the room, so Jack was under the impression that the man was so stressed by his almost-death that he hadn’t been using any sort of magic for… who knows how long he’s been out?

“Chase.” He croaked softly, looking up at the man with slightly unfocused eyes. “You need your soup.” He stated, frowning a little when Chase just smiled down at him, seemingly relieved that Jack was alive and relatively okay.

“In time, young one.” The man hummed, gently petting Jack’s hair. “Once your concussion is completely gone.” Chase assured, holding Jack like he was a precious treasure. Like he was the most important, irreplaceable thing in the world.

“No, Chase, you gotta get it now. If you wait that long, you’ll go full lizard beast.” Jack huffed softly, closing his eyes, and breathing out a sigh of relief. “You’re already confusing now; I can’t even imagine how confusing you’ll be if you go full base instincts on me.” The young goth pouted.

“How am I confusing? I saved your life; it is right for me to be the one who stays by your side while you heal.” Chase growled softly, pulling Jack closer. “You are my property, and I will not tolerate my property being damaged by mindless actions by those damnable monks. After they have cleared your concussion, I have plans to reduce them to sniveling piles of blood and guts in revenge for every mark they have made upon your body and for each time they have endangered you.” Chase assured softly, pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead where his bandages held red hair from his eyes.

“Chase, what the hell has gotten into you? Just before the showdown _you_ were the one telling _me_ that I should go die in a pit!” Jack argued, gasping as he was suddenly pulled into a bruising kiss. He weakly pushed against Chase’s chest, his back popping as he arched up.

Chase pulled away for a second, growling dangerously. “Don’t fight me, you know you want this.” The warlord fought back, quickly pulling Jack in for another kiss, this one making Jack give in and carefully fist Chase’s shirt in his hand as he closed his eyes tightly and shyly kissed back.

After a few minutes, Chase finally pulled away and gently laid Jack back down onto the mat, moving to put the smaller’s head in his lap. Chase carefully brushed out red hair with slightly clawed hands, the action extremely gentle for what the everlord was usually like.

After a long moment of silence, and Jack panting to catch his breath, Chase finally spoke up.

“When I… When I had heard the tunnel collapsed with you in it, I realized that I wasn’t quite sure I could continue living through the millennia without you by my side.” Chase admitted, a light blush on the tan, scaled cheeks as he spoke. “And when I saw you dying under all that rubble, content to just… Give up… I realized I couldn’t let you do that. Your life is _mine_ Spicer, you’d do well to remember that.” Chase growled possessively, cupping Jack’s cheeks in his hands.

“Wha- Chase….” He gasped softly, realizing just what the man was telling him. He wasn’t a genius for nothing. “Chase….” He repeated, a small smile on his face. “I love you too.” He assured, reaching up with his good hand and gently taking Chase’s lacing their fingers together. “I won’t leave you; I promise. This is quite a nice surprise though.” He laughed softly, rasping for a bit of air after. “I thought you hated me. I was so sure that you would be elated to have me dead. I was thinking about that as I lay there. I thought about how many people would miss me… How many more wouldn’t… But I knew I would regret not being by your side for longer.” He admitted to Chase. “After all, four years is nothing compared to eternity.” He said, smiling dazzlingly at Chase.

“Yes…” Chase agreed, humming softly. “Rest now, my pet. You have a long life ahead of you. One that I will make sure you never reach this point of injury again.” Chase assured, pressing a soft kiss to Jack’s lips from his upside-down position of leaning over the other.

Jack smiled softly and kissed back. He was content to be mortal for just a bit longer, especially if it meant that when he was _immortal_ , he’d have a sexy beast to love and dote on him, just as he did the older male.


End file.
